


A Quick Kiss

by LadyDrace



Series: Mundane Series [3]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 22:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble (100 words) about Julian stopping by for a quick kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quick Kiss

Garak looked up from the seam he was adjusting, to see the doctor bouncing into the tailor shop.

“Julian, what are you doing here? I thought you had three more hours left in the inf-”

He was cut off by soft lips crashing into his own over the cutting table. Before he decided if he should object or just enjoy it, the kiss ended and his lover practically ran out of the shop again.

Watching Julian making his way back across the promenade to the infirmary, Garak shook his head and murmured to himself:

“Humans...”  
  
But he couldn't help smiling.


End file.
